The present invention relates to an industrial vehicle.
Japanese Patent No. 5066872 discloses a forklift truck as an industrial vehicle. The forklift truck includes a frame extending in the front and rear direction thereof and a counterweight connected to the rear part of the frame. The frame includes a front frame that is made by welding a plurality of steel parts, and a rear frame that is made of casting. The rear frame is fastened to the rear part of the front frame by bolts into an integral structure. The counterweight is fastened to the rear part of the rear frame by bolts.
In this forklift truck, the counterweight of the different weights may be selected as required. This structure helps to promote common use of frames, which permits production of a plurality of forklift truck models having different carrying capacities at a low cost.
However, since the counterweight is a heavy part of the vehicle, it is difficult to position the counterweight correctly relative to the frame before fastening the counterweight to the frame by bolts. Thus, the fastening operation is troublesome and time consuming. For correct positioning of the counterweight, a special tool may be used. In this case, the dedicated tool needs to be used during the operation of fastening the counterweight. Therefore, it is hard to improve the productivity in manufacturing of industrial vehicles and difficult to reduce their cost.
The present invention which has been made in light to the above problems is directed to providing an industrial vehicle that improves the productivity and reduces the manufacturing cost.